


True Love

by mrsvienna



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvienna/pseuds/mrsvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Hood One-Shot, funny harvest celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> \- Disclaimer: I do not own the character of this story. They all belong to BBC.

Vaisey, the Sheriff of Nottingham, proclaimed in his cold and sarcastic voice: “People of Nottingham, today is our harvest festival and we have reason to celebrate! My guards have caught Robin Hood in the morning, no thanks to Gisborne, when the outlaw and his gang tried to steal the taxes from King Richard! Thus we will honour the occasion with a wedding and a hanging just to my liking!”

A murmur went through the crowd, increasing when the guards brought their hero Robin Hood bound in shackles to the platform in the centre of the courtyard where the gallows stood. Robin Hood grinned, certain that his band already had a rescue plan and would free him as soon as possible. He struggled against the guards so as not to make it too easy for them, and of course for the show. Just to his liking!

Marian was aghast to see what was happening. The sheriff was up to something, but what? Her mind was working at full blast. Did Guy know something? She looked at him, but he seemed to be equally ignorant of Vaisey’s newest scheme. The hanging was probably Robin Hood's planned destiny - and the wedding? Who should be married?

Vaisey nodded grinning to his guards. Two of them went to Guy of Gisborne, one on each side of him, clasped the Master of Arms and carried him to the platform next to Hood. Gisborne struggled utterly surprised, glared at his principal, and demanded: "What's going on, Sheriff?" Vaisey replied amused, “Be patient, Gisborne!”

Another sign from the sheriff and two other guards reached for Lady Marian to lead her to the platform, too. Marian endured the treatment with all the dignity she could muster and looked daggers at Vaisey. As soon as she stood between Hood and Gisborne she defiantly raised her chin and bravely questioned Vaisey: “Well then?”

The residents of Nottingham watched the upcoming events with interest, some in shock, some with amusement, some with glee and others with compassion.  
Robin Hood registered the happenings with stoic countenance, Gisborne to the contrary with outright rage. The sheriff watched Marian, Gisborne and Hood with an undisguised indifferent mien.

“Lady Marian, I am fed up with your schemes, your manipulations of my men. I am fed up with a Master of Arms useless due to your machinations, and I am fed up with Hood anyway. So we are going to finish this once and for all! I am not a brute, so I will give you the choice, Lady Marian. Which one of these two men shall be your husband, and who shall die?”

Gisborne protested disgustedly: "What's the point of this? Is this the reward for all the years in your service?" He tried to get rid of the guards.  
Vaisey smirked: "Oh, Gisborne! La di da di da!" Without further attention to Gisborne the sheriff explained the rules of his intended spectacle. "You, Lady Marian, shall choose your husband and immediately exchange your marriage vows in front of all the people of Nottingham, whereas the other man shall hang. Now, tell us, Marian, who shall be your husband? Your former betrothed who ran away to fight in the Holy Land without a second thought to you, or the always drooling Gisborne who is following you like a puppy?"

Vaisey nodded towards the attending priest and executioner. They strolled to the three captives. Marian was dumbfounded, utterly enraged and helpless. What could she do? Her mind was blank, panic arose. She gazed at Robin, but he did not look at her, but rather to the floor in front of him. He did not give her any support. As her gaze met Gisborne’s he looked apologetic to her. He beheld her with an unrivalled tenderness.

Marian looked straight at Vaisey and said determinedly: “I can't select one and send the other one to the gallows. I will not do it!"  
"Is this going to help you, Lady Marian? A clue, no! In this case you have only called off another wedding, but I shall have my hanging. Your hanging, to put it bluntly!", the sheriff responded unimpressed while he examined his fingernails.

“No!”, yelled Gisborne. “Have a heart! Don't do that to her, Vaisey, I beg you!”, clamoured Gisborne unguardedly. Vaisey answered in disgust, “Begging, Gisborne? You have no backbone, you are a weakling, and all for this leper! It's absolutely sickening!”

Marian looked thankfully to Guy. From the corner of her eyes she could see how Robin rolled his eyes obviously annoyed. Suddenly the guards dragged her to the gallows. In the next moment the noose was around her neck. Before Robin Hood could react, Gisborne had already acted. He freed himself with quick and powerful motions, ran to Marian and removed the noose from her neck.

As fast as this all occurred Gisborne was already caught again, but this time from more than two guards. Vaisey enjoyed his harvest celebration immensely. It got better and better. When the executioner put the noose again around Marian's neck, Gisborne shouted: “Stop it! Stop it at once! Let her live! Take me and let her marry Robin Hood.”

“Gisborne, how pathetic! Your wish is my command”, retorted Vaisey and with a wink and a wave of his hand the guards replaced Marian with Guy under the gallows. Marian was shattered how deep Guy's love for her went. He would really die to protect her. No one has ever been so in love with her before. Not even Robin of Locksley.

As Marian looked insecurely to Robin, he grinned and winked to her. He thought his dreams came true in this moment, but she felt different. Her point of view, all of her opinions, and in a quick moment her whole world completely shifted in a different direction. All along she was torn between Robin and Guy, but now she recognised at a single blow whom her heart belonged to. Suddenly it was utterly clear to her what she wanted. Without a second thought, she said with a clear and unwavering voice: "I have made my choice. I choose Guy of Gisborne as my husband-to-be!"

Robin glared at Marian in disbelief. Had she lost her mind? What was she doing? In an instant he was forced to switch his place with Gisborne. This time the noose was placed around his neck. Vaisey could not remember the last time he had so much fun.

Before the sheriff had time to give it further consideration all hell broke loose. Behind the crowd a fire broke out. Most of the soldiers ran to put out the blaze before it could spread. Amidst this turmoil the rescue mission of the gang of outlaws took place. There was a short fight, and Robin was free. He reached for Marian, but she shoved him away.

“Go, Robin! My place is not at your side anymore. Today is my wedding day. As from now on I will share my life with Guy. He loves me more than you ever will, and I will love him in return. He will be the father of my children. He will protect me. Guy was always at my side when I needed someone. Where were you in my times of need?” Then she turned around and went away.

Open-mouthed and paralysed Robin watched as Marian embraced Guy of Gisborne. He stood there petrified until Much patted him on the back, then he turned and escaped with his friend into Sherwood Forest.

All the time during the fight Vaisey screamed, nagged and scolded his guards. Despite all his threats to the health of his soldiers all the outlaws escaped unscathed. Disappointed and resigned Vaisey ordered the priest to perform the wedding of blasted Gisborne and the witch Marian. Nauseated by the sight of the couple he decided not to partake in the sickening wedding ritual. Therefore he disappeared into his castle. He felt the need to kill some of his birds.

Once the sheriff was out of the way Sir Guy of Gisborne reassured Marian of Knighton that she will be not forced to marry him. He had handled Vaisey before and he could do it again. Some few humiliations would not hurt him as long as he knew she was fine. But Marian did not want to hear about it.

“Guy”, she said, “you have probably protected me more often than I am aware of. All the time you showed me that you love me unconditionally, and that I have not to be afraid of being alone, because you will always stay with me. I trust you. I will be a good wife to you, and I will love you forever. I want to be your wife.”

So it happened that on this day indeed a wedding was held at Nottingham Castle, and the newlywed couple was actually not an unhappy one.


End file.
